On a drilling rig at a well site, a float shoe may be installed to a well tubular as follows. First, the float shoe is lifted up by several individuals or by hoist onto an upside-down milk crate or five gallon bucket. Next, the drawworks on the mast are used to lower the well tubular down to at or near the level of the float shoe. Next, the float shoe is hand-threaded onto the well tubular. Finally, the float shoe is torqued to the well tubular with power or hand tongs, and the well tubular and float shoe inserted into the well. Alternatively, the float equipment may be installed in the horizontal position by a bucking operator off site.